


Guide

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I like this trope, I was bored and thought of this before going to bed, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, idk - Freeform, noctis is needy, okay?, study fucking, they were supposed to study but they fucked, wrecked noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Takes places during brotherhood.Noctis wanted to study but then wants to get fucked, and Ignis is like yeah sure, why the fuck not. Turns kinky and shit.





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> For sure NSFW. Like legit, there is no plot, just porn. Pure shameless porn.
> 
> For sure mistakes, so yeah, nothing new hahahahahahashotme you know how I do with shit English.
> 
> Idk I just felt like writing smut.
> 
> Talk to me about FFXV shit, especially Noctis being needy, Tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/

The words in front of him were starting to make little sense. The numbers were starting to mix and he wasn't sure where the beginning was anymore. He was trying to think, trying to figure out the solution to the problem, but his mind could hardly force itself to read the math equation anymore. The hand holding his pencil was trembling and leaving small scribbles on the paper. Those would have to be erased later. He leaned his forehead on top of his notebook and moved his arms around his head, covering his face as he tried to keep his quivering body under control.

 

Noctis let out a soft trembling noise when a cold hand moved to gently rub the back of his neck. The cold fingers felt so good against his warm skin, it was almost like a wave of relief that was slowly making his brain function again. He looked up from his notebook and arched his body as another hand joined in to gently rub his back.

 

“Noctis, you need to finish the equation.”

 

Ignis voice was quiet but firm. He wasn't trying to pressure him but he was also not allowing him to slack off. He wanted to do what was being asked of him, he really did, but his brain was slowly melting against his skull, turning into nothing but a puddle of sensitive nerves. The hand on his neck was moving to join the second one on his back. The cold fingers moved over his sides, stroking the skin there and making him arch and twist with a low moan.

 

“You have to finish it, tomorrow you have your test.”

 

He did, fuck school. Noctis was in the middle of finals and although he was known for being at the top of his class, he needed help once in a while too. Ignis was always at the top, and being older meant that he could tutor Noctis on anything needed. If only it wasn't so easy to get distracted. If only maybe Noctis could keep his libido under control.

 

It was hard to study when Noctis was sitting down on Ignis' lap with his cock buried deep inside him. It would be easier to concentrate if the cockring squeezing his member wasn't driving him off the wall. He could probably focus more if it wasn't because of his dripping cock and his asshole twitching around Ignis' hard cock. He had been good so far. He tried to keep still. He tried to study as much as he could. But it was hard to do it when Ignis was bending over him to point out what he did wrong. Noctis could smell his cologne, could feel his shirt against his skin, and over all he couldn't help himself but to lean against Ignis every time he got near.

 

It was easy to push him towards the edge. It was easy to have Ignis slip his fingers inside his tight hole until he was ready for his cock. And Noctis couldn't help himself. He could only smile against his hand as he tried not to moan too loudly. The neighbors might heard.

 

The hardwood floors were cold against his naked legs, and his uniform shirt and tie were the only items of clothing he had left. The cold hands were moving underneath his shirt, knowing where to caress and knowing where to touch. It wasn't long before long fingers were gripping his nipples and pulling on the sensitive skin. Noctis tilted his head back, a deep moan crawling out as he arched his body against Ignis' hands. He wanted more. He needed more, but the pleasure was only making his cock twitch. It hurt. He was so hard. He needed to cum so bad. Noctis wasn't even sure how long they had been like this, for all he knew it had only been five minutes, but it felt like so long now.

 

“Noctis, finish it, if you get it right. I'll reward you.”

 

Ignis' voice was next to his ear, and his hand was gently moving through the thick, raven hair. Noctis leaned against the hand, feeling as his hair was brushed behind his ears. The hand moved to his jaw, carefully holding his face and guiding him to sit back down. Noctis shuddered, a soft mewl leaving his lips as Ignis' whole length pushed back inside of him. It felt good, like this. He could cum. He needed just a bit more. With a low moan he rolled his hips, his eyelids flickering as the pleasure spread through him.

 

“Concentrate.” Ignis' tone was harsh this time.

 

Noctis couldn't process what was happening until there was a sharp pain on his inner thighs. He gasped loudly, his eyes widening as the stinging slowly spread through his thighs and then the sharp pain came through. “I-ignis!” Noctis leaned forward, holding onto the hands that were gripping his thighs and had just slapped the skin there.

 

“Finish the problem Noctis, you needed my assistance and as it turns out it seems like you needed something else instead,” Ignis' hand let go of the plump skin, and instead moved in a soothing way to help with the pain.

 

“I-I can't, Ignis, I-I can't,” Noctis leaned his head against his shoulder, his half lidded eyes hardly being able to focus on anything.

 

“If you don't finish it, you don't get to cum. I'll leave you here and I'll make sure you don't find relief once I leave,” Ignis moved closer, letting his lips brush against Noctis' neck. He kissed the warm skin, and let his teeth gently sink onto the flesh there.

 

Noctis swallowed heavily, his eyes shutting close as he squirmed on top of Ignis' lap. He was twitching, his body jerking involuntarily. He needed to cum, he did. He could feel his hole twitching around Ignis' dick. He could feel his insides numbing and pulsating in pleasure. It was too much. He wanted to move. He wanted to thrust his hips and ride Ignis' cock until he was able to cum. Until he could finally find release, but instead his hand reached out for his pencil and his unfocused eyes were staring down at his paper.

 

He couldn't even read the numbers, even less make sense of the letters. It wasn't a hard equation. It wasn't hard for him to solve it. Yet he couldn't do anything but stare as he felt the heat building up in his stomach.

 

“You have your exam tomorrow, correct?” Ignis arms were slowly moving around Noctis' waist. He was leaning against him, resting his chin against his shoulder so he could whisper against his ear.

 

Nocts nodded slowly, his free hand moving to hold onto the arms around his waist. Even touching Ignis like this was making him want to do nothing but grip him and turn around. To ask him to fuck him, to ask him to move. To please take the fucking cockring off. Please.

 

“Tomorrow when you're taking your math exam. I can't help but wonder what you're going to be thinking of. Maybe this wasn't a bright idea at all, Noct,” Ignis' lips were now brushing against Noctis' ear, forcing him to focus on his voice and nothing else. “When you take your exam, will you be thinking of this. Will you be thinking of how you shamelessly threw yourself at me and begged to be filled. Are you going to be thinking of my cock filling you until your insides are twitching?”

 

Noctis twitched, as if Ignis' words were a commanding him to. He stared down at the paper in front of him, the words echoing in his head. It was almost as if he couldn't think for couple of seconds. As if the whole world suddenly didn't exist. All he could do was repeat Ignis' words in his head over and over again. The warmth spreading through his body was making his cheeks red and his cock twitch.

 

“You're going to be thinking of this, what we are doing right now. You'll be thinking of how you enjoy it, how your whole body is craving for more. It wants more, it needs more. Every time you try to answer one of your questions, your insides are going to be twitching in need. Wanting to be filled, do you want that, Noct?”

 

Noctis swallowed heavily, he could feel Ignis lips pressing against his neck and moving to his ear. He could feel his hands gently moving to stroke his cock. He could feel everything, but he wasn't reacting to it, not yet.

 

Yes, he wanted this.

 

Yes, he needed this.

 

Yes, he craved it.

 

Noctis' eyes lightly rolled to the back of his head as he let out a loud moan and his body collapsed on top of the coffee table. He slowly bent his knees, moving his hips as he kept moaning and arching against Ignis. “Y-yes, I do! P-please. I want it, I want it, I want to think of it. P-please, f-fuck me...p-please, I-I want to think of it...p-please,” Noctis words became nothing but a mumble, his lips trembling with his words as they seemed to melt against his tongue along with his moans. He leaned his head against the table, his pencil forgotten on the side.

 

Ignis was moving on top of him within seconds. He was holding his hips, guiding them against his hard member as he leaned on top of Noctis and pressed his lips against his cheek. “You are beyond adorable when you beg like this, I'll make sure to make you think about this. Non-stop.” As if to prove his point he began to move faster inside Noctis, and lazily reached in between his legs to undo the first strap of the cockring.

 

“P-please, Iggy, p-please!” Noctis couldn't help himself as a scream crawled out deep from within his throat. He couldn't help how loud he was, not when Ignis was hitting his prostate and filling him up. Each thrust feeling so much better than the next. He couldn't keep going like this, and then the slight release from the first strap being undone was almost sending him over the edge. The sudden freedom on his cock was overwhelming, the skin felt cold yet it was so warm. The tension was building up and he couldn't stay still anymore.

 

“Maybe, if you behave yourself for the rest of the night. I'll give you an extra reward. I'll let you go to school stuffed and with a cage around your cock. Just to avoid any unnecessary attention, right? You can take your exam like that, squirming in need as you solve every single problem. Until you are done and begging for more.”

 

Noctis' vision was blurry, his half lidded eyes hardly letting him see anything. He could only listen to what Ignis was saying, his brain only functioning enough to pay attention to his words. He was clinging to his voice, wanting to hear more. Needing more, his ears even felt so sensitive as Ignis kept whispering all of those things to him.

 

It would be terrible, to go to school like that. No, it would be great, to be filled until his ass was twitching and wanted more, until he was aching for friction and to be fucked. He wanted to feel the pressure on his cock from the cage, from being unable to get fully hard. He would squirm on his seat and like always Noctis would try to look like nothing was bothering him, when in reality his insides were melting. When in reality he wouldn't want to do anything else but bend over his desk as he thrust his hips in need and want. He would love this. Yes, he wanted to be thinking of Ignis fucking him and using him like this even at school. He wanted to feel so utterly owned that all that he could think of was his Ignis.

 

“Then, after you turn in your test. You can ask to use the restroom. You can leave your classroom, and without any sort of rush hide in one of the stalls. In there, you can do what you wish Noct. You can get rid of the cage and take the toys out. You can stroke your wet cock until is dripping cum.”

 

Noctis' hand slowly moved in between his legs to do just that. He moved to grip the length of his member, his fingers gripping the sensitive skin as he started to stroke himself over the leather straps. The dry feeling was odd, but welcoming, any sort of friction was making his cock twitch and move. He almost didn't noticed when Ignis' hand moved to undo the rest of the straps with the exception of the one around the base of his cock.

 

“You'll finger fuck yourself, nothing else. I'm sure you're used to doing this, right, Noct?” And Ignis chuckled against Noctis' ear. “You can push as many fingers as you want, I wouldn't be surprised if at this point you can fit your hand in there, maybe you'll do that? Mhm? You think you'll be able to be that shameless, I'm positive you could. One hand inside your ass and the other on your cock, you'll be able to chose which one to prioritize. I can only guess.”

 

But Ignis knew exactly what Noctis would pick, he knew and it was the reason why he undid the last strap and Noctis did nothing but to arch his body against his and thrust his hips against his cock. He was desperate now, his body wanting what it craved. He needed it more than anything. He was tearing up and moaning for it, his hands now gripping the table as he arched his back and glanced back at Ignis with a lost smile on his lips.

 

“P-please...I-ignis, please. M-make me c-cum with my ass,” And the words melted into a lazy smile that was moist with saliva. It followed a lost look that was trying to reach it's peak. He was overwhelmed, drowning in the warmth building up in his insides, and how his body couldn't do anything else but to react. To move on it's own, to twitch and jerk in every direction. He couldn't help it as he kept moaning loudly and arching in every way to get closer to Ignis. To feel more, to be touched more. “P-please.”

 

Noctis was easy to manhandle. He felt weightless as his body was moved on top of the table and a pair of hands gripped his hips again. The weight on top of his body was Ignis' and he squirmed underneath, enjoying as he was pressed further against the table. It was different this time, the light touches were rushed and he was being fucked until his body was trembling and the table moved along with him. The thick cock pushing inside him was spreading him open again, feeling so much bigger in this angle, and it was hitting on that spot until he was gone again, until he didn't know where he was, until being loud didn't matter anymore.

 

Noctis was finally going to cum. He could feel his release coming and with a loud moan he came against the coffee table, not realizing how his own cum was now spilling all over his worksheets and study guide. He couldn't care. Even if he wanted he couldn't, his senses were numb and his brain was high from his release, his mind was reaching the clouds and he couldn't bring it down. Not yet. Not when another wave of pleasure was spreading through his body, not when Ignis was still thrusting inside his body until he was filling him with his cum and forcing him to take every drop.

 

“Noct, I'm sorry, I overlooked where your papers where,” Ignis voice came in a rush, he was still panting and obviously out of it, but he couldn't help himself but to apologize for the mess he made.

 

Noctis twitched, his body still soft and far too weak for him to move. He could do nothing but to give a twitch smile, his ass still high in the air with cum dripping from his hole. He slowly got on all fours, looking back at Ignis with his shirt now showing his shoulders. He was still smiling, his hand reaching back to push two of his fingers inside his hole, and letting more of the cum drip down on top of his work.

 

“H-help me keep studying, p-please. L-let's make a better mess.”

 

In all honestly, Ignis was the best teacher.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, there's that.


End file.
